mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Shang Tsung/Gallery
Mortal Kombat Sgh.gif ShangtsungMK1intro.gif Mortal Kombat II Shangtsung-mk2-fix.gif MK2_Shang_Tsung.png|Promotional Art by Patrick Rolo Fatal shang.jpeg ShangtsungMK2bio.gif|MK2 Bio ShangtsungMK2end1.gif|MK Ending ShangtsungMK2end2.gif Mortal Kombat 3 SMK3.gif MK3-13_Shang_Tsung.png|Concept Art by John Tobias Mk3 shangtsung.png ShangtsungMK3bio.gif|MK3 Bio ShangtsungMK3end1.gif ShangtsungMK3end2.gif Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Mortal kombat deadly alliance shang tsung quan chi.jpg Shang-alli.jpg Liu Kang vs Shang Tsung.PNG Liu Kang Dies.PNG Shang Tsung take Liu Kang's Soul.PNG ShangTsungvs.QuanChi MKDA.jpg Shangtsungdeadlyalliancebio1.gif Shangtsungdeadlyalliancebio2.gif Shangtsungdeadlyallianceend1.gif Shangtsungdeadlyallianceend2.gif Mortal Kombat: Deception/Unchained Mortal-kombat-deception-20050301040503091.jpg Shang tsung deception.PNG Shang tsung cobra fire.PNG|A giant cobra of fire that Shang Tsung uses to put down Raiden. Supposedly a throwback to his animality. Shangtsungdeceptionkard.jpg|Shang Tsung's bio kard Mortal Kombat: Armageddon ShangTsungarmageddonversus.png|Shang Tsung's versus in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Tsung armageddon menu face.jpg Shang Tsung Yeah.PNG|Shang Tsung finishing off the wounded Kenshi Shang tsung fireskull1.PNG|Shang Tsung blasts away a small crowd of kombatants Shang Tsung fireskull2.PNG Shang tsung vs shao kahn armageddon.PNG|Shang kicks back Shao Kahn Shang tsung vs liu kang.PNG|Tsung spars with the undead Liu Kang Shang tsung vs liu kang2.PNG Shang tsung shujinko.PNG|Tsung punches Shujinko far back after knocking Mileena off himself Shang tsung shujinko2.PNG Shang you're going down.PNG|Is prevented from reaching Blaze by the undead Liu's zombie chains Shang alt.jpg|Shang Tsung's Alternate Costume in both Deadly Alliance and Armageddon Mortal Kombat (2011) Headshang.png shangtsungMK9ladder1.png Ladder2 Shang Tsung (MK9).png shangtsungMK9versus.png|Shang Tsung's vs. in MK(2011) Krypta 14-11.PNG Krypt 048-1.PNG Shang tsung mk2011.png Render28.png Screen shot 2011-04-15 at 22.51.22-1-.jpg Shang tsung mk2011-1-.jpg 660px-Wallpaper-1.jpg Shang Tsung's Throne Room.jpg Shang Tsung Tournament.jpg Storymodemk.png Raiden & Shang Tsung.png ShangAndKano.jpg KangVsShang.jpg Shang Tsung senteced to death.PNG Shang Tsung opens a portal for the Tarkatan.png Kitana brings Shao Kahn to trial.PNG Shang Tsung and Kano.PNG Deadly Alliance.jpg Shang Tsung xray.PNG|Shang Tsung's X-Ray Shang Tsung xray2.PNG Bang bang.jpg Shang Tsung fatality1.PNG|Shang Tsung's Identity Theft fatality Shang Tsung fatality2.PNG Shang Tsung fatality3.PNG Shang Tsung fatality4.PNG Char_damage_shang_a_color.PNG Char_damage_shang_b_color.PNG Bo' Rai Cho MK9.PNG|Shang Tsung's MK 2011 ending Mortal-Kombat-Shang-Tsung-Ending.jpg Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero ShangbM.jpg Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks Shang Tsung Shaolin Monks.jpg Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe 305px-Shangtsung mkvsdcu.jpg|Shang Tsung's MKvsDCU render Shang Tsung's Soul Steal.jpg|Tsung using his Soul Steal special SoulStealSuperm4n.jpg PunchCatWoman.jpg|Shang Tsung as he fights Catwoman in MK vs DC FireLaunch Shang.jpg ShangShangSoulSteal.jpg ShangTsungAbazoi.jpg SupermanandShang.jpg SKULLfireDCMK.jpg Finish him !!!.jpg IgotThePower!.jpg shang tsung mkvsdcu1.PNG|Shang Tsung angering Liu Kang shang tsung mkvsdcu2.PNG|Tsung defeats Liu Kang in a rematch shang tsung mkvsdcu3.PNG|Tsung easily handles Kano, and ridicules him for losing to Joker. SonyaSTOPDA'FIGHTGIRL.jpg Shang Tsung MK vs DCending-1-.png|Shang Tsung's MKvsDCU ending in which he creates an army of Super-Tarkatans from blood from a torn piece of Captain Marvel's cape and the flesh of a Tarkatan corpse. Live Action Shangtsungmovieposter.jpg|Shang Tsung movie promo MKC-ShangTsung.jpg|Bruce Locke as Shang Tsung in his MK Conquest wallpaper Mk114.jpg|Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa as Shang Tsung in Mortal Kombat the movie ShangTsung1.PNG|Shang Tsung's soul steal in the film Mortal Kombat ShangTsung2.PNG ShangTsung3.PNG ShangTsung4.PNG|Shang Tsung as he takes the soul of Art Lean ShangTsung5.PNG ShangTsung6.PNG ShangTsung7.PNG Shang Tsung Kidnaps Sonya Blade.jpg|Shang Tsung takes Sonya Blade to Outworld Shang Tsung & Sonya Blade.jpg|Shang Tsung and his favorite prisoner Sonya Blade Oldshang.JPG|Bruce Locke as Shang Tsung in his old appearance from Mortal Kombat: Conquest ShangTsungConquest.PNG|Tsung doing his soul steal in Mortal Kombat Conquest MKCShangTsungcap375.JPG|Shang taking a soul for the first time MKCShangTsungcap043.jpg|Tsung taking the soul of a worker in the Cobalt Mines MKCShangTsungcap161.jpg|Tsung regaining control of his powers after being set free from Kreeya's spell MKCShangTsungcap300.jpg|Shang's fireball in MK Conquest MKCShangTsungcap371.jpg MKCShangTsungcap449.JPG|Shang Tsung opening a portal alongside Omegis Shang tsung mortal kombat rebirth.png|James Lew as Shang Tsung in Mortal Kombat: Rebirth Shang Tsung.png|Johnson Phan as Shang Tsung in Mortal Kombat: Legacy Shang Tsung alongside Kitana.PNG Cartoons Shang tsung journey begins.jpg|Shang Tsung in Mortal Kombat: The Journey Begins Shangtsung mkdotr.jpg|Shang Tsung in Defenders of the Realm Comics Shang tsung mkchamp.jpg|Shang Tsung as the Mortal Kombat champion 00bt01 22.jpg 00shanggoro.jpg 240px-Shangtsung1fz2.jpg|Elderly Shang Tsung in the Blood & Thunder comics as he makes quick work of some demons that defy him 240px-Shangtsung2fy3.jpg Shang tsung comic.jpg|A revitalized Shang Tsung fighting Johnny Cage in Tournament Edition II mk02_08.jpg|Tsung in the Collector's Edition MK2 comic, as he gets his youth restored by Shao Kahn mk02_17.jpg|Shang then gathers Kahn's other allies as they make a big surprise attack on Jax and Johnny Cage Dc01 11.jpg|Shang Tsung in Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe comic, as he tries to take over Wonder Woman's island Category:Media Category:Character Subpages Category:Character Galleries